The Ladder of Mischief
by Quontir
Summary: Mr. Green turtle ate a strange ladder and has become the new advisor for a team of senshi. Leading the roster is Kodachi and she is determined to become queen of earth with RanmaSama at her side. - This is a Dead ficlet


The Ladder of Mischief

Prologue

Mischief and Evil are often hard to distinguish. As a matter of fact When the Norse deity Loki trapped a number of other mischief deities in a single artifact called the ladder of mischief, none of the other beings had been much concerned about the departure of their respective mischief deities, at least not until Loki used the Ladder to kill Balder and some other deities as well. His rampage of chaos and evil had to be stopped and so the varied deities in the heavens did indeed stop him. They then banished him into a single mirror shard, but when they tried to take the ladder it was accidentally activated and both it and the mirror shard were deposited in another world.

It was in this world that Loki awoke after a great battle had been fought. He looked around and scanned finding that a group of Japanese girls in strange dress had released him from his bondage. Sailor Moon and the inner senshi had not even noticed his mirror shard inside the Holy Grail and when that powerful holy item was destroyed to release the being called Master Pharaoh 90 he was freed. Oh the girls had destroyed Master Pharaoh 90 and even the ones that should have died in the conflict were reborn again. He was annoyed at that fact, but he noted that there was some distrust between these young girls. He sat back and started to make plans wondering where his ladder had gone to.

Kodachi Kunou sat in her room staring at an enormous pile of teen magazines and Manga. One of her gymnasts had come to practice with these manga and at first she had been determined to destroy them, but after a glance at one of them she changed her mind. It showed an image of Sailor Moon fighting a dark and evil queen along with a group of sailor scouts. Kodachi read through the entire book and then she yearned for more. More stories of this queen, more stories of the sailor scouts.

She had found them all at the local manga store and picked them up. The proprietor of the store had even mentioned that the same scouts who were shown in the manga were **real**. They acted out of the Juuban ward and fought monsters all the time. Upon hearing that Kodachi had purchased all that she could in order to find out more about these scouts and the forces they were fighting. Fan magazines, a short manga series and much more were hers for the taking. That is how she came to be sitting in her room and staring at an enormous pile of teen magazines and Manga.

Eagerly she opened the very first book and read through it. After that she read through the next book and the next, until she had gained as much information about the sailor scouts as she could. When she was finished she said, "It is not to be borne this simple peasant girl called Sailor Moon fancies herself as a Queen! How dare she! Everyone knows that I, Kodachi Kunou, the Black Rose of St. Hebereke should be ruler and Ranma-Sama will be my king."

"I must go and defeat these girls. Show them who should rightfully be queen of the world."

Kodachi leapt out of her window in her gymnastics leotard and headed towards Juuban. A short period of time later she found herself waking up in a hospital bed, with her brother and father hovering nearby. She pouted and then screamed, "Get out, before I kill you both!"

The two fled at her wrath and a nurse who was about to come in to check her bandages fled as well. Kodachi quickly gathered her belongings and exited the Hospital. She reached her house and sat next to the pond and talking to her pet alligator. She hardly even noticed that the creature had been gnawing on a small wooden seven runged ladder. "It is sad to say Mr. Turtle, but I must admit that those peasant girls were much more than I by myself could handle. What am I to do?"

A small giggle came from the creature and then Kodachi was rather surprised when a shining gold hoop appeared on the alligator's forehead and he said, "Mistress I can help you."

Kodachi took it in and then smiled knowing that her destiny was at hand she had just acted a bit early. "How appropriate Mr. Turtle the sailor hags have cats and I have you. Very well tell me how you can assist me."

"I can give you a small wand that will transform you into an avatar. I have seven of these in total and you can use them to bring others into your great cause."

Kodachi laughed and said, "Yes, of course I will be queen and Ranma-Sama will be my king. We shall make the other girls who claim him become our servants and our allies against the horrid senshi."

A small black wand with a spider on it fell to Kodachi's feet and the Mr. Turtle said, "Here is yours please hold it up and say the first thing that comes to mind."

Kodachi picked up the wand and felt the words coming right to her. "Eris I am your avatar!" Her outfit transformed into one single black unitard with a white spider motif on both sides. Her gymnastics clubs became pure black with spiders as well and her ribbon became pure gossamer white. Her ears gained twin diamond spider earrings and her hair was perfectly coifed with a large white golden spider tiara placed on her head. When the transformation was over she laughed an insane laugh and she just knew she was destined to be queen, but first she had to gather her loyal subjects and her king, but first she needed an appropriate name. The black rose would no longer do, but she had an idea.

"I will be the Spider Princess and Ranma-Sama will be my king. Tell me Mr. Turtle will you be coming with me to gather my forces or must I go alone?"

The gold hoop on the alligators head flashed and he laughed saying, "I will come with you my mistress."

"Very well then, do try to keep up." Kodachi jumped away laughing with mirth at her new plans. How easy it would all be.

A short time later Kodachi landed next to Shampoo while she was riding her bike towards a delivery. "Ho Ho Ho ho…."

Shampoo stared up and said, "What insane girl want with Shampoo?"

Kodachi looked angrily down at her invisible companion and said, "I thought this magic would disguise me. You said so on our way here, now explain yourself."

The giant alligator materialized with the golden hoop on its head still glowing. Shampoo jumped back away from it as it spoke, "I am sorry my mistress, but the magic could not compensate for your ehm distinctive laugh"

Kodachi pouted and said, "Hmm, well we'll just have to work on that then," she turned towards Shampoo and said, "If you are going to be our servant you must do something about that horrid accent."

Shampoo pulled out a bonbori and said, "You want Shampoo to hurt you? Shampoo be happy to oblige."

"No, no. Tell her the good news Mr. Turtle."

The alligator looked at Shampoo and said, "You have been selected to become a protector of the new kingdom with Ranma Saotome as the king," a small wand dropped next to Shampoo's feet. The girl couldn't help herself and picked it up as she studied it she noted a cat symbol on its side. "What this for?"

"To aid you in your duties with the king," the alligator winked at Shampoo and suddenly she just new that she would be the obvious choice for princess. She held up the wand and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Bastet Shampoo be your avatar!"

The transformation took her outfit became a longer open blue skirt with a blue blouse and vest combination. All over them were inscribed Egyptian symbols and on her head was placed a golden circlet topped with ruby cat ears.

"Aiyah! Shampoo like, but no have time to explore right now need to do more deliveries. We discuss kingdom later okay crazy girl?"

Kodachi growled and said, "Call me Princess Spider."

"Okay Spider girl must be going now bai bai." Shampoo transformed back into her civilian identity and pedaled away thinking about her role as princess to Ranma.

Kodachi watched her go and said, "That did not go as I had planned."

The alligator next to her said, "It may take time for you to have good group cohesion. Keep it up. I'm sure the next one will go smoother."

Kodachi sighed and said, "It had better or I will be eating alligator for dinner tonight."

The golden hoop on the beasts head glowed for a moment and it smiled at the retreating figure of Kodachi as she ran off to the next recruit. "That Loki thinks he can trap us does he, well I know he's around here somewhere and our avatar's will take care of him and cause some mayhem as well." The creature laughed again and followed after Kodachi.

It was not a long walk and they arrived at the Tendo Dojo. There they encountered Akane screaming, "I don't how I am anymore! Why don't you save us the trouble and become Nabiki's fiancée since she's so wonderful!"

The alligator smiled at this statement and they walked closer to the house. They could see the scene in clear detail as Nabiki said, "Akane?"

Ranma stood with arms clasped over his chest and said, "What in the hell are you babbling about Akane?"

An evil grin seemed to come to Nabiki's face, "You're giving Ranma to me? Great I'll take him!"

Akane stared back in mute horror and Nabiki continued, "I'm not borrowing him right? You're giving him to me for keeps? I'm absolutely not going to give him back!"

"Ha! He's all yours! I'll even gift wrap him if you want!"

"Hey!"

Kodachi approached and said, "That's okay Ranma-Sama I will be your fiancée."

Ranma shivered and Akane stomped away saying, "Your problem now Nabiki!"

Nabiki said, "Now, now Kodachi if you want some time with him I guess I could give you a date for say a thousand yen."

Kodachi purred and rummaged around. "Oh pooh this costume has none of my funds in it," She transformed back to her regular clothes and found the money, "Here you are Miss Tendo. I suppose as the new Tendo girl with Ranma I should invite you to be a part of the new kingdom."

Nabiki smiled at the money and said, "Sure, whatever you say. He's all yours for the rest of the day."

A small wand materialized next to her as well as Mr. Turtle who said, "Please pick that up and say the first thing that comes to mind."

"Ack!" Both, Ranma and Nabiki backpedaled away from the creature. It didn't do anything else so Nabiki leaned down and picked up the wand at her feet and studied it. "Hmm, pure platinum I'd say and it has this rather cute picture of a fox on it. Thanks Kodachi-chan."

She looked at the alligator and said, "What happened with him?"

Kodachi laughed and said, "Magical beast advisor just like the other magical girls have."

Nabiki nodded with disbelief and said, "Right…So I just hold this wand up then," she held up the wand and then said, "I say the first thing that comes to mind yes?"

The alligator nodded and Nabiki said, "Inari I am your avatar!" She was completely unprepared when her hair lengthened to her back and she was dressed in a rather elaborate Kimono with a fox motif. A tail sprouted from her rear end and twin silver fox earrings went into her ears. To top it off a white gold tiara with red ruby fox ears was placed on her head.

"What the!" Nabiki shrieked in surprise.

Ranma walked close and said, "Wow that's a neat trick. That's what the second time I've seen you in a Kimono Nabiki?"

"Third Ranma I wore one to the fair remember?"

Kodachi butted in and said, "Do you like it Ranma-Sama? Allow me to show you mine."

The black haired gymnast did her transformation and Ranma said, "Ah man what the heck is with that! When exactly did I end up in some weird manga?" Ranma complained and Kodachi transformed back. Nabiki figured out how to regain her natural form and did so as well.

"Come now Ranma-Sama surely you know that you were destined to be the prince of the earth."

Ranma backed off and said, "Er no, I didn't hear that one."

Nabiki saw profit in this somewhere and said, "Come on Ranma as my fiancée you must know that I will need to be put up in style."

Kodachi glared at her sand said, "I am willing to allow you to be a servant, perhaps even a mistress. Do not think to take my place as Princess."

Nabiki looked nonchalant and said, "Wouldn't dream of it Princess."

"Good, now Ranma do you not wish to be my prince?" Ranma was walking backwards away from Kodachi and didn't quite see where he was going. A slip and a great splash later turned him into Ranma-chan. Kodachi held a hand out to the red haired girl and said with a haughty voice, "Ah the pig tailed harridan. I can offer you the same position as I have Nabiki here; Mistress to Ranma and servant of our Kingdom."

Ranma stared at Kodachi and shrugged. She held out her hand and accepted the girl's help thinking that this might actually be better than always being attacked. A wand appeared at her feet and the Alligator faded into view. It winked at her and said, "I think you know the drill eh Ranma?"

Ranma picked the wand up and said, "This can not be real so what the hell why not?" She concentrated on the wand and said, "Puck I am your avatar!"

Ranma was garbed in two wisps of nothing, white gauze that barely covered her breast and her waist and then flowed behind her. Her feet were bare and leaf earrings were in her ears. In her hair a simple tiara of leaves resided and on her back she felt something. She looked back and noted that she had sprouted a pair of small butterfly wings. "Oh crap! I can't believe that why the hell did I even do this?"

Nabiki came close and said, "No clue Ranma, but it is cute."

Without thinking Ranma half ran and half flew into the Tendo home. There she grabbed a tea kettle and splashed it over her head. She immediately became male and he was now wearing a different outfit. It consisted of shaggy pants made of goat fur and no shirt at all. His ears were no longer pierced and instead of a tiara he had a crown of gold that sported two small goat horns. "Oh Ranma-Sama! You are the prince I just knew it."

Ranma fled, he was much faster than he had ever been before and so he was gone in an instant. Kodachi pouted and then brightened with a little manic laugh, "Oh he must be practicing in his new form knowing that we will have to face great odds to bring about our new kingdom. Fear not Ranma-Sama! I will recruit the rest of your loyal subjects immediately."

Kodachi ran out of the Tendo home and off towards Ukyou's shop. In the meantime Nabiki sat in the living room and started to tabulate the possibilities of the new circumstances.

Ukyou was making her okonomiyaki when Kodachi came in. The insane gymnast said, "Ah there you are."

Ukyou rolled her eyes and said, "I work here, now get out! I know all about your tricks."

"No tricks, I am here to recruit you."

Ukyou gave her a suspicious look and said, "For what?"

"Servant to king Ranma."

Ukyou stared at Kodachi wondering exactly where the new insanity had come from and then shelving that mental discussion for some other time. Kodachi was a Kunou and they weren't exactly known for their stability. She decided then that it couldn't hurt to play along. "Fine, I'm willing to serve Ranma."

It was the truth really she was willing and ready and able. Just as soon as her Ran-chan got around to realizing who the best fiancée was for him.

Mr. Turtle faded into view and dropped two wands saying, "The other one is for your lovely waitress she would be a most noble addition to our group."

Kodachi frowned and then said, "Well, I suppose Sasuke is useless as a Ninja retainer. Perhaps it is time to have the services of a true Kunoichi."

Ukyou stared at the newly arrived alligator and said, "This is just plain weird eh Konatsu? Do you think we ought to go along?"

"Whatever you wish mistress."

Mr. Turtle said, "All of Ranma's other fiancées have done this. If you do not, you will soon be outpaced."

"Right," She picked up her wand and Konatsu did as well. "So what exactly do we do with them?"

"Say the phrase that comes into your minds."

Ukyou held the wand up and said, "I am the avatar of Sun Wukong!" Surely enough as she did so she gained a few feet in height and was garbed in a Chinese fighting dress. On her back her spatula was engraved with the image of a gigantic ape. Her ears were pierced with onyx monkey earrings and in her hair was placed a jade tiara with a monkey fist on the front.

At the same time Konatsu said, "I am the avatar of coyote!" He was then transformed into a woman and she was wearing a simple tanned leather dress and her shoulders were wrapped with a coyote skin cape. The cape had a coyote head showl and that was placed over her head. Moccasins were placed on her feet and to top it off battle paint was placed on her face. The new girl felt it all and suddenly cheered in exhilaration. For the first time in her life she felt whole!

Ukyou wanted it to be over, wanted to shove the wand down Kodachi's throat, but when she heard that shout of joy she changed her mind. Whatever this strange magic was perhaps it was a good thing.

Author's notes: This thing just called to me last night and I had to get it written down. I'm not exactly sure where I want it to go yet, but it's all here. The scouts are just done with the Death Busters and Loki is going to be a new threat to them and to Kodachi's little group. In addition there is the threat of Neherenia still to come; I'm thinking it quite likely that Loki will be manipulating her to his own ends.

Here's a run down of what we have so far:

Kodachi: Princess

Deity Eris: Greek goddess of mischief

Symbol: Spider

Ranma San – Prince

Deity: Puck – Celtic god of mischief

Symbol: Goat

Ranma Chan – 1st servant/mistress

Deity: Puck - Celtic god of mischief

Symbol: Goat

Shampoo – 2nd servant/mistress

Deity: Bastet – Egyptian goddess women, cats, sometimes associated with trickery

Symbol: Cat

Ukyou – 3rd servant/mistress

Deity: Sun Wukong – Chinese god trickery

Symbol: Monkey

Nabiki – 4th servant/mistress

Deity: Inari – Japanese god rice and tricks

Symbol: Kitsune

Konatsu – 5th servant/mistress

Deity: Coyote – Native American god of trickery

Symbol: Coyote

Mr. Green Turtle – Loyal advisor

Deity: Neezha – Chinese god of trickery

Symbol: Gold hoop


End file.
